skystriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Sadler
Rose Sadler is the former mistress to King Henrik Rabowski and the mother to the couples son Liam Sadler. Rose is the lover to Captain James Braddock and the mother/sister figure to his young sibilings Captain Reeves Braddock and Hayes Braddock. Rose is a Madam and owner of Aurora's Gentleman Club and Brothel. Biography Early Life Rose was the daughter to kitchen Chef Leo Sadler and his maid wife Lisa Sadler. As a new young maid sixteen year old Rose Sadler caught the attention of her King;King Henrik Rabowski. Rose was honored by the kings interest in her and moved up in ranking to becoming the King's mistress. Rose was the King's mistress for a year before conceive the couples only son Liam Sadler. Henrik's wife Seraphina found out about the pairs love child and after Liam's birth she banished Rose down to the low lands forbidding mother and son from being together. Henrik did not claim Liam as is son, thus for making him a bastard servant,instead of a barron. After being banished to the low lands, Rose became a lady of the night in a pub and over time open up her very own whore house and pub and became a madame. Through this connection she was able to keep tabs on her sons where abouts through the palace guards/clients. Rose met James Braddock when she was 24 years old and he was 19. Year 2046 Madam Rose's Gentleman's Club and Brothel name is Aurora's. *She meets her son Liam *She befreinds Verity and Emery *She buys the sisters from Captain---- *She is reunites with James Physical Appearance Rose has lushes long dark brown locks, light blue eyes and big breast. Personality and Traits Rose is very ambitous,wanting to due more with her life than clean floors. Rose is also very caring for others as she takes in other lost girls on the street into her brothel. Rose is considered a realast. Relationships Romantic Captain James Braddock is the lover to Rose Sadler. The pair met when James was 19 and Rose was 24 during one of his missions to the Low lands. James visits Rose a few more times before he invites her to live with him and his young sibilings. During her romace with James, Rose becomes a mother figure to Reeves and Hayes Braddock. Rose and James had plans for the future as he worked his way up the Ranks of the Royal Navy and became a captian. With his new promotion James purchased the Brothel which would later on becomes Aurora's Gentleman's club. James was even going to secure their romantic relationship as he made plans to propose to Rose when he returned from his current mission. The proposal never happend as James went missing and was presumed dead. The couple does not meet face to face again until many years later. King Henrik Rabowski is the former King, lover and father to the couples only son Liam Sadler. During her teen years Rose's ambition for more than a servants life and the temptaion from her attracitve king swayed her into becoming the King's Mistress. During her love affair with Henrik, she becomes pregnant and is later banished from Beozia after the birth of her son. Queen Seraphina Rabowski tried to banish both mother and son, but was not sucessful and instead chose to make Liam's life miserable. Family Anthony Sadler is the father to Rose Sadlar and the grandfather to Liam Sadlar. Tony raised both Rose and Liam. Tony's job, as a butler at the Rabowski castle, is what lead Rose to become a maid. Rose's constant encounters with the king, kept her in his mind. Anthony did not approve of his daughter becoming a mistress, but he knew that he could not control her as she would continue to be the King's mistress regardless of his opinion. Anthony would go on to be the only parental figure in Rose's son's life as she was banished to the low lands at 17 just days after his birth. Anthony chose to respect Rose's wishes and named his grandson Liam. Liam Sadler is the son to Rose Sadlar and King Henrick Rabowski. Liam and Rose have no prior relationship until 2046 as she was banished to the Lowlands at his birth.Rose cares deeply for Liam,as her and Reeves send Damien Ekko to keep an eye out for Liam and make sure he is is happy. Rose learns intel about Liam from Damien. Reeves Braddock is the "brother-in-law" to Rose via her relationship with his brother James. Rose raised him from his early preteen to adult life. Reeves and Rose remain a close friendship, as he often visits her and her ladies. Reeves even has crew mate, Damien Ekko, look out for Rose's son, Liam. Hayes Braddock is the "sister-in-law"/daugther figure in Rose's life as she rasied Hayes from a child until she was 14 years old. Hayes and Rose transition to a sister relationship as she enters into her teen years and Rose often gives Hayes boy advice. Friends Celeste Lemaine , Destiny D'ambrosio and Lola Rae are all girls that work for Rose as Cortesans. Rose has taken each girl in and looks after them as they get their lives together. Damien Ekko is the close friend to Rose as he gives her insight on her son. Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery Jodii7.jpg dd6d20c5ebc6b2625a627566b8cc4425.jpg Jodi-Lyn-OKeefe.jpg 740full-jodi-lyn-o'keefe.jpg 7279459aedb794de4107ae8e4525b4a1.jpg|A 16 year old Rose e5b55888d2415e3b1d2e272c1d2d242c.jpg jodi_lyn_okeefe_a_p.jpg jodi-lyn-o-keefe-in-regard-magazine-june-2014-issue_1.jpg jodilynOkeefe_shot4_131166_p.jpg oluv77w4puapp7w.jpg 83e7fb3b59f25e30c38426ff42e38c77.png Jodi-in-The-Finder-S01E03-jodi-lyn-okeefe-28843309-500-282.jpg CYXRY05WsAAErIR.jpg 03b95d0ff808b9104a0541d2c7d8fd00.jpg Jodi-Lyn-OKeefe-Feet-2778553.jpg 6X20-8-Jo.png htf.jpg the-vampire-diaries-image-jodi-lyn-okeefe.jpg|Thanksgiving with the gang vampire-diaries-jo-alive.jpg 503eb39327b90788ea37d2042e515335.jpg|a young Rose imagesRose.jpeg|teenage Rose JodiQ1.jpg jodi-lyn-o-keefe-jodi-lyn-o-keefe-seksi-magazin-a-z-1132130.jpg|Young Rose during her bigger days Sadler Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Category:Undesirables Category:Valasia Category:Braddock Family